Talk:Thor Odinson (Earth-616)
http://www.marveldatabase.com/wiki/index.php/Thor Odin admitted to wiping Thor's memory of the Sigfried adventure in Defenders I#109. ``````Enda80 Picture move Sorry, had to move the picture (thor_002.jpg) as it was partially blocking the character template image (check 4:03 August 1 and 21:55 July 22). Thanks. Heavenstorm 04:15, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Powerset erased Someone erased most of the powers under the Power Category and I don't know how to get it back the way it was. ~~EDN1980~~ Do you happen to know what powers? What you can do is check: this and see if you can find the revision that "changed" things. If you can tell us what was changed out, we can easily add it back as needed. --M1shawhan 22:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Strength Level Is Thor really stronger than the Hulk? I know that when he had the Odin Force he could have defeated the Hulk in a split second, but after his rebirth is he really powerful enough to defeat the Hulk? tunde 23:42, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Tun7890 :Thor is probably stronger than a calm Hulk, but probably not War Hulk or Savage Hulk if he gets really pissed off. I haven't seen Thor do much with the Odinforce since his rebirth, other than raise Asgard from the Kansas plains. With the Odinforce and the power of the Runes, he should be able to repair Mjolnir without too much trouble, but we'll see who Blake finds to help. Chadlupkes 00:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Thor is really stronger than the Hulk especially after his rebirth. The truth is that guys like Hulk & Thor are both equally strong and yet whenever they fight Hulk always seems to get the best of him which is wrong, I want marvel to get their facts straight, and the next time they clash I hope Thor kicks Hulks ass and teaches hulk that he's not the strongest there is but only one of the strongest. Ash 16:56, 17 October 2012 Oh, we are so sorry to disappoint you. Get a life, Thor fanboy. If Thor uses all of his powers at full strength then he does obviously have an edge, but in terms of physical strength Hulk can match anyone in the universe given the time, which can happen in seconds if his temper flares up. Hulk has evenly fought and in a way beaten a warrior's madness Thor, which boosts all his physical attributes. It also hinted what a hero Hulk is. He punched Thor away from the place right before a nuke struck, which he could've done any other time(god knows why he thought that the nuke would hurt Thor though). You can't be evenly strong as Hulk 'cause you never know what his strength is at a timeUndominanthybrid (talk) 13:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Loss of the Odinforce Issue 602 I was just wondering, if the creation of Mjolnir entailed Odin to invest a portion of his Odinpower inside Mjolnir just like Thor did in #602 to repair it, shouldn't Thor still recover the power he used via the Odinsleep or as Odin coined it...the Thorsleep? Odin would hit the sheets and wake up stronger than ever, Odinpower restored and all. Draining most of the Odinpower from recreating Asgard to awakening the Asgardians, Thor underwent the Thorsleep to replenish the power he used up doing those things. So it just goes to show that if Thor would take that sleep, the portion of the Odinpower that resides in him would be replenished, thus having Thor retain the Odinpower. Just my 5cents worth. --mma6799-- thor's strength "He has shown enough strength to move and lift objects that are as large as the Earth and shatter entire planets with his blows. Thor is one of the physically strongest beings to ever walk the Earth and one of the most physically powerful beings in the Universe. He is arguably the strongest being on the planet and is the most powerful being on the planet." there is no ciattaions for able to lift objects as large as the earth, adn don't you mean heavy :S ? him being powerful theres too much waffling here Well, in all honesty, I do agree with you, but I doubt our opinions shall count for much here... Ralnon (talk) 19:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :The Earth, or any planet for that matter, cannot be lifted, as lifting constitutes working against gravity. It sounds like that section needs to be dramatically improved. Anyone feel free to do so! :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Main Image this isnt just with Thor, its with others too. should we really have fan art as their main image on their individual pages? --Johnnybravo44 04:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, there's no written rule about it, so I let it fly. I was trying to figure out a good reason to cut it out, but nothing came to mind immediately. (It just kinda looks shotty). :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::cool thanks just lookin for a second opinion :) --Johnnybravo44 04:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::We might not have rules specifically about it, but I also don't feel fan art belongs as a characters main image. Of course, if I had my way, all characters would use an image from their first appearance as their infobox image, which doesn't seem so popular since everyone seems to want to put really recent images in the infoboxes. --Squirrelloid 12:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree, it's a great looking image, but I don't think it should be the main image and shouldn't even be on the bio page. Otherwise we open it up for everyone to put their fanart all over the page. And as great as a lot of them are, they're not "official" images. Eetmi 23:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also, is it just me, or did that Thor get a shoulder transplant from Colossus? I mean, his shoulder, its all shiny and metallic, yet its so clearly just bare muscle - there's not even fabric over it! --Squirrelloid 00:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) =+ Thor's Fighting Skill += If he's so good, able to fight Cap to a standstill while depowered and is so good with so many different kinds of weapons, how is he 4/7? He sounds like he should at least be a 5 or 6. : It's not always such a clear cut case, especially with fighting skills - having a higher rating doesn't necessarily mean a character will win every fight against one with a lower rating. It just means his training is better. From what I can tell, 5 and above is more for martial arts, which Thor definitely is not a master of. His approach seems to be more... let's say Conan-like.--edkaufman (talk) 09:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Fighting skill is usually based on the number of forms of combat mastered. This doesn't mean they're better fighters than someone with a lower skill, it just means they know more fighting styles. If you know ONE style, but know it well enough to defend against all attackers, you're going to win, regardless of how many skills your opponent knows. ::--GrnMarvl14 15:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Marvel.com used to have a page that described how the power grids are set up, and why they're mostly inaccurate, but they don't have that page anymore. The power grid system is meant to generally provide a brief overview of the character's ratings, not to explicitly tell you what their maximum capabilities are. It's supposed to give you an idea of where the character lies on the overall scale, but not tell you what they could really do. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Marvel.com doesn't have a Power Grid page anymore, you say? ::--GrnMarvl14 18:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, not that they don't have one, but they don't have one like I remember reading, explaining the inaccuracies and that the grids are guidelines and not definitive answers. That one, we even have. ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : You are looking at the wrong page. It's not on the Power grid page (though it probably should be), it's on the corrections page. http://marvel.com/universe/OHOTMU%3AData_Corrections#General_Power_Grids Lokiofmidgaard 21:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Much better, thanks! I knew it was around there somewhere, I just kept breezing through that text... ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Personality "Thor starts out as a brash, young, and arrogant prince who defies the will of his father and places his selfish needs before that of those around him. Due to his mighty power and appearance, he felt that he was entitled to rule with an iron fist. However, once he arrives on Earth and meets Jane Foster who showed him kindness and love, Thor is smitten and begins to develop a humble and compassionate heart." Unless there was a retcon I missed, this doesn't sound like Earth-616 Thor. I think someone is confusing the movie storyline with the comics. --MutantMenace 19:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think you're right, and I removed it. Even if it WAS accurate, the bottom of the history isn't the best place for it (of course, the best place would be on the Thor Odinson (Earth-199999) page). --GrnMarvl14 00:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Someone inserting variations of this. It's getting tedious. Thor hated tyrants who ruled with an iron fist in the early issues. In fact, he spends most of his time as Don Blake. He doesn't even question his origins. He's not a selfish character in the Tales of Asgard either.--MutantMenace 03:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure he's humble? Evenry time he opens his mouth there is a hint of arrogance and pride. He can be also quite insensitive at rare times.Undominanthybrid (talk) 14:00, October 20, 2013 (UTC) First Appearance This has been confirmed by the Marvel Handbooks and Official Index, Thor's first appearance has been retconned to Nausiated (talk) 01:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Links Not sure why the link to the longer more expansive Thor link was removed, but I searched back as far as I could to try and find the reason for it, but I re-added it. I know there's some gibberish about relevancy as how material is filtered here, but since there's nothing in it contradictory to the bio, I replaced it until I hear otherwise. Thor2000 (talk) 16:38, December 25, 2013 (UTC)